


shine light upon your ground

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Louis sighs again and fiddles with the bracelet on his wrist, twisting the charms around and petting the fake diamonds.“How much for a night?” A deep voice suddenly asks him. The man who approaches him is already pulling out his wallet and flicking through a bundle of bills. Louis, who had been sitting at the bar completely innocent and minding his own business, lets out an offended, strangled sound.“Excuse me?” He demands, straightening up in his seat. The hem of his dress creeps further up his thigh but he pays it no mind.
Comments: 27
Kudos: 299





	shine light upon your ground

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello! Welcome to my first fic in almost two months!  
> As always, I wrote this in a day and it's not edited at all 
> 
> its a little different than usual but i hope you still like it 
> 
> Enjoy

The constant, quiet rumble of the pub surrounds Louis as he sits at the bar, swinging his feet underneath him. He motions to the bartender for another drink and hands over a bill to pay for it. He takes a small sip when he’s handed the glass, and turns to look out at the pub in front of him. 

Couples are dancing in the large empty space in the middle of the room, groups of friends are gathered around the pool table and the dart boards, groups both younger and older are clustered at the different booths. A couple makes out messily in the corner and Louis raises his eyebrows when the boy reaches dangerously high on the girl’s thigh, hand steadily climbing until it disappears beneath her dress. 

Turning back around in his seat, Louis sighs. It had been a long week, filled with challenging work days and longsuffering nights dealing with his new foster kittens. He hadn’t thought twice when Perrie, a fellow dental hygienist at his clinic, had suggested they all come out to the local bar to wind down. 

Putting on his best dress, Louis had spent extra time doing his hair and carefully applying eyeliner so sharp it could cut a man. And now he’s unreasonably early and alone at the bar as he waits for his coworkers to join him. 

Louis sighs again and fiddles with the bracelet on his wrist, twisting the charms around and petting the fake diamonds. 

“How much for a night?” A deep voice suddenly asks him. The man who approaches him is already pulling out his wallet and flicking through a bundle of bills. Louis, who had been sitting at the bar completely innocent and minding his own business, lets out an offended, strangled sound. 

“Excuse me?” He demands, straightening up in his seat. The hem of his dress creeps further up his thigh but he pays it no mind. 

Instead, he crosses his arms over his shoulder and turns toward the man, noting with some surprise the sharp jaw and straight nose. Curly hair tops his head and he’s got piercing eyes. For all he’s worth, the man is classically handsome and relatively unintimidating. Why would such a man resort to picking up a sex worker? 

“How much do you charge for a night?” The man repeats himself, “I’m willing to give a lump sum if you charge by the hour.” 

“What the fuck are you on about, mate?” Louis furrows his brows and looks the man up and down with an incredulous look, “I’m not a prostitute.” 

The man stops rifling through his wallet and looks up. “Oh,” is all he says. 

“Yeah,” Louis says in a mocking tone, “Oh.”

Licking plump lips, the man shifts from one foot to the other. Louis just stares at him as he stands around in silence, just looking him up and down. “Well?” Louis prompts him, snapping his fingers a few times in front of the man’s face to get his attention off Louis’ nearly exposed hips and onto his face, “Did you need anything else?” 

A confident smirk slips onto the man’s face and he leans against the bar, motioning briefly to the bartender before turning back to Louis. “How much for a night, love?” He asks again, his voice deliberately soaked in honey and sin. Louis, offended though he is at the question, feels a shiver run down his spine at the heated look in the man’s eyes. 

He scoffs and looks away, “You really don’t know how to speak to people, do you?” 

Louis hears the man shift and settle in the barstool next to him, quietly thanking the bartender as he brings him his drink, “I’ll admit,” the man begins after taking a sip, “my social interactions are rather limited to the ER and my tailor.” 

Raising an eyebrow, Louis gives the walls of liquor an unimpressed look. “A doctor,” he mutters, taking a hearty gulp of his cosmo, “Of course, he’s a doctor.” 

The man lets out a loud guffaw next to him and Louis _has_ to look his way at the undignified sound, so unlike the man’s professional and so-far serious appearance. When he looks over, Louis holds a hand to his mouth to hold back a giggle at the sight of the man seeming surprised himself to have made such a noise. 

“What was that?” Louis asks him, giggles pouring out despite his efforts. 

Clearing his throat and adjusting his tie, probably to regain a sense of dignity and normalcy, the man shakes his head. “I’m not quite sure myself,” he huffs out a quiet laugh, “Your comment surprised me is all.” 

Louis looks at him as though he’s grown two heads, confused at the sudden switch in attitude. “Sure,” he says, before fully turning away and rifling through his purse for his phone. 

Switching it on, Louis notes that a few of his friends have tried to text him. He quickly goes through them and replies, telling Perrie that a man had mistaken him for a hooker and it’s not like the dress he chose to wear was _that_ short, right? While he does this, the man sits next to him, quietly observing as him moves. Louis doesn’t turn to look at him, but the searing burn of his gaze on the line of his exposed back is quickly becoming a familiar feeling. 

Straightening up in his seat, Louis spares a look over his shoulder at the man behind him. Just as he thought, the man is staring at him with a heated look. Louis raises an eyebrow at him, expecting him to look away with a sheepish look, but the man only raises an eyebrow back at him, leaning back in his seat and spreading his legs a bit. They lock eyes for what feels like hours. Louis can feel himself heating up, his breath going a bit shallow as the man’s gaze lingers on him. His long fingers dance against the wooden surface of the bar in a rhythmic _tap, tap, tap_. 

Feeling himself flush a bit, Louis breaks the stare first, turning back to his phone and sending Perrie another text before putting the device away and snapping the clasp of his purse shut. 

“May I just say,” the man says suddenly into his ear. The warmth of his breath kisses Louis’ neck and ruffles a few hairs at the nape of his neck. He feels his breath skip at the sudden nearness and twists his chair around. The man leans on the bar right next to him, the cocky smirk back on his face like a familiar mask. Louis looks up at him from beneath his lashes. “May I just say that you look positively ravishing,” the man whispers, not needing to speak above a murmur with how close they are.

His breath smells of mint and whiskey. There are small flecks of gold in his eyes, Louis notices. 

He exhales shakily. “I don’t even know your name, sir,” he protests weakly, but he spreads his legs nonetheless, allowing the man further into his space. He accepts the invitation eagerly, stepping into the space between Louis’ thighs and wrapping a large hand around one of them, thumb pressing deeply into the soft flesh. Louis feels himself shaking a bit and takes a deep breath to calm himself, almost drowning in the overpowering scent of sandalwood and something musky and unfamiliar. 

The man leans forward, cheek brushing against Louis’, who fights against the urge to nuzzle into it, to feel the sweet burn of the man’s stubble against his skin. “Call me H,” he whispers into his ear, “Though I’m quite fond of Sir, as well.” 

Louis shivers and bites his lip, nodding as the man, H, pulls back. 

Dress bunched up around the curve of his hips, Louis shivers and gooseflesh erupts on his skin as H trails his hand lower toward his knee and then higher. Again and again he follows the natural curve of Louis’ thigh, going higher with each pass until his fingers are skimming the lace of his underwear and Louis is panting with mounting arousal. 

H looms over him protectively with his back to the pub, shielding him from any wandering eyes that may make their way over in their direction. H leans forward again, “How much for the night, love? And a name?” He tries again. 

Louis’ eyes catch on a group of people making their way into the bar over H’s shoulder. He leans his head backwards, looking up into piercing, heated eyes. He wets his lips, drawing that gaze down to his parted mouth. H moves even closer, until they’re basically breathing each other’s air. “You couldn’t afford me,” Louis whispers against his mouth. 

He twists in his seat and hops off of the chair, noting with a seizing heat in the pit of his stomach the size difference between him and his admirer, even in his heels. Pressing a small hand against H’s bicep, Louis leans in and presses a kiss to the man’s cheek before pulling away and waving. He quickly makes his way over to Perrie and his other coworkers who have just arrived, swaying his hips as he walks. 

Louis turns back as he walks, eyes catching on H as he does. The man is staring at him with a hungry look like nothing Louis has ever seen. Feeling brave, Louis winks in his direction. He holds back a giggle when H’s face breaks out into an amused laugh and he winks back. 

Perrie’s giving him a _holy fuck_ look as he draws near that Louis mirrors. He grasps onto her arm for balance and the group quickly picks an empty booth in the corner, sliding in one at a time until they’re all settled and making casual conversation. 

Perrie digs her nails into his hand and turns to him. “So what the fuck was that?” She demands with a hungry look. 

Louis blushes and looks away, eyes trailing over the many heads in the bar, lingering on a curly head at the bar before looking back. She’s looking at him with a knowing look when he does and his blush deepens. “Nothing,” he dismisses her. 

“That was not _nothing_ , Louis Tomlinson,” she screeches, “You were about to let that man fuck you right here, don’t deny it.” 

Louis opens his mouth to defend himself, but she cuts him off with a pointed finger. His mouth clicks shut and he shrugs instead, curling in on himself in his seat. “I don’t know what came over me,” he whines, “He literally thought I was a sex worker at first.” 

Perrie lets out a warbled, high-pitched sound and her grip around his forearm tightens as she spins in her seat to try and get a glimpse of H. “That was _him_ !?” She lets out a peel of laughter, letting go of Louis to clutch at her stomach, “What the _fuck_ is your life, Louis?”

Louis tries not to slip further down in his seat, wanting nothing more than to crawl under the table and disappear forever. Adjusting the strap on his shoulder, he hushes her, feeling the eyes of the other patrons on them after her outburst. “Can we talk about anything else?” Louis pleads with big eyes. 

She softens and nods with a pout, “Did you get anything to drink?” She asks, nodding at his empty hands. Louis nods, then remembers that he left his half-empty glass on the bar with H. “I forgot it at the bar,” he tells her. 

Perrie waves him off. “I’ll get us something,” she starts shuffling out of the booth, “Your usual okay?” Louis gives her a thumbs up in response and then lays his head against the sticky surface of their table. 

Lifting his head up and putting his elbow on the table, Louis rests his cheek in his hand and watches Perrie at the bar, the way the eyes of the other men follow her as she walks back to him. She slides back into the booth gracefully and hands Louis his drink. By this point, his eyes have moved on to the edge of the bar where H still stands. He’s perched with his elbows relaxed against the wooden surface, eyes skimming over the crowd of dancers.

Following his gaze, Louis notes that the couples that occupied the dancefloor when he’d arrived have made way for the younger crowd. As the hours trail passed midnight, the air of the bar has switched from a casual pub to a contemporary club-like atmosphere. Young adults take up the space now, grinding against each other and jumping with the deep bass. Strobe lights flash and the bass of the music reverberates through the floor. Louis bites his lip and feels an urge start to build in the pit of his stomach. 

Downing his drink and coughing at the sudden burn in his throat, Louis grabs Perrie's wrist and drags her to the makeshift dance floor. Giggling and already a bit tipsy, he throws his hands in the air and shouts the lyrics. His friend laughs and does the same. Together they shimmy and sway to the electric beat. 

He loses Perrie quickly, eaten by the writhing crowd. Still bubbly with the lingering effects of his drink, Louis shrugs it off and continues to dance alone. A few hands snake out of the mass of bodies to grab and grope at him, but Louis twists and dances away gleefully. The stress of his week quickly melts away, leaving only an ebullient feeling of euphoria and drunken bliss in its wake. 

Louis quickly loses himself in the music and the repetitive motions of rolling his hips. He feels like he’s drowning in the best way, the heavy bass and the cloying heat of other people surrounding him. Trailing a hand across his neckline, Louis closes his eyes and mouths along to the music, content in his momentary solitude.

A large hard slowly draws a path across his lower back until it wraps around his waist, pulling back into a large body. 

The scent of sandalwood is already familiar in his nose and Louis relaxes against the body, letting his head loll back against H’s broad shoulder to look up at him through glassy eyes. “You found me,” Louis manages to speak through the haze. 

H’s hand travels lower on his stomach, pressing and teasing. “Are you playing with me, darling?” His deep voice rumbles in Louis’ ear. He feels it more than hears it when H speaks again, but his cock jumps nonetheless, “Naughty girl.” 

Louis shivers against him, pressing more of his weight into the body behind him. He lets his eyes drift close, enjoying the gentle rocking of H’s hips against his lower back, the possessive hand laying claim to him resting against his stomach and the other petting his arm, his chest, and then wrapping softly around his neck. His pulse thrums in his throat and he can feel his cock shifting in his panties as H presses his thumb against it. 

He whines when the hand continues its course toward his shoulder and away from his neck. The chest beneath his back rumbles with a chuckle at his melodrama. H curves his shoulders around him, forming a barrier between Louis and the rest of the world. “Darling,” he whispers, and it’s so quiet and yet so _loud_ at the same time. As if it's the only thing that Louis can hear, echoing through his mind, “Please let me take you home.” 

Drunk on the atmosphere and the addictive feeling of H’s rapidly hardening cock pressing insistently against his back, Louis is so close to giving in. He turns in place and wraps his arms around H’s neck, pulling him in close. The large hand on his stomach shifts to hold his waist, the width of it spanning most of Louis’ side and back. He feels his stomach swoop at the thought that both of H’s hands could wrap entirely around his torso. 

H breathes raggedly against him, hips shifting minutely against Louis’ stomach. He can feel his own cock quickly filling with blood and fights the urge to grind down against the large thigh placed between his legs. H curves his hand and easily presses Louis further against him, bowing his back and pressing their chests together. “Fuck, baby,” he groans, sweat wetting the curls at the base of his neck. 

The crowd around them shifts and moves, unaware. 

Swallowing around the ball of nerves in his throat, Louis licks his lips and threads his fingers through H’s curls, toying with the baby hairs. Lifting onto the tips of his toes, he’s barely tall enough to reach H’s mouth. “How much are you willing to pay?” He asks, letting the question hang between them. 

Eyes dropping closed, H gives a ragged exhale, something on the precipice of a growl. His eyes are wild when he opens them and he draws a hand along one of the arms Louis has looped around his neck until he reaches his hand. Tangling their fingers together, he brings their hands to his mouth, pressing a bruising kiss to the back of Louis’ hand. He breathes out and holds Louis’ hand against his cheek, gazing straight into his eyes as he speaks. 

“Baby,” he grunts, “all you need to do is name your price.” 

Louis lets his head fall back and smiles toward the ceiling, letting himself be held up by the arm wrapped around his waist. “You are going to regret saying that, Sir,” he promises. 

He huffs out a laugh and shakes his head. “Never, darling,” he swears, straightening his arm to begin trailing kisses down to his elbow. He stops there and looks up at Louis through his lashes, his eyes dark and hungry again, “You are a treat worth savouring.” 

Louis savours the shiver that runs down his spine at the want in H’s voice, the deep rumble of arousal in his throat. “Fuck,” he curses, pulling tight at the hair in his grasp, “ _please_.” 

He doesn’t know what he’s asking for, just that there’s an empty ache in his stomach waiting to be filled, wanting to be tended to. H shudders at his pleading tone and dips his head down to press his lips to Louis’ neck, licking at his pulse point and grinding his hips against Louis’ stomach. 

Louis whimpers and finally, _finally_ , takes advantage of the thigh slotted between his legs. He grinds down against it, his cock dragging deliciously against the coarse fabric of H’s slacks. His legs threaten to give out on him right there and he drops his hand from H’s hair to grip tightly at the collar of his pressed shirt. A whimper is pulled from his throat when he does it again, and again, and again. Growing desperation claws at his chest and he wants to cry from the stimulation against his aching hard-on. 

H just murmurs sweet words and holds his hips, moving and guiding him as he rubs frantically against his thigh. Pressing his face into the starched cotton of H’s shirt, Louis whines when the rub against his cock isn’t enough. “More,” he pants against his pec, “please.” 

“I’ve got you, darling,” H promises. He brings a hand up to pet Louis' hair, long fingers twisting in the slight curls at the base of his neck, “Can I take you home?” 

“Fuck. God, _please_ ,” Louis gasps, pulling a shaking hand back to himself. He tries to sort through the purse attached to his hip to find his phone, his hand trembling and clammy, “I need to text Perrie.” 

“Your friend, right?” He plunges his hand into the purse and pulls out Louis’ pink iPhone, handing it over, and then steals his coat rack ticket, “I’ll grab our coats, alright darling? Meet me at the entrance.” 

Louis nods, head still dizzy with arousal. He opens his phone and sees that Perrie's tried to text him earlier to say that she was leaving with Greg, one of their coworkers. Rolling his eyes, Louis texts her back to tell her that he’s leaving with the man from the bar and to employ their security measures. He then sets an early alarm to remind him to text her in the morning. Finished with that, he drops his phone back into his purse and makes his way to the entrance. 

He pushes the door to the bar open with his shoulder and instantly cowers against the chilled wind blowing through the streets. Looking around, he sighs when he notices H standing near the street, a lit cigarette hanging from his lips. Smoke curls lazily out of his mouth as he waits, his hand absent-mindedly petting the white shearling of Louis’ coat. 

Louis clears his throat as he walks up to him, his hands curled around his exposed arms to try and warm them up. “Hi,” he whispers, the quiet of the empty road louder in his ears than the thumping bass and constant chatter of the bar. 

In the light of the lamppost above them, Louis gets his first real look at H. His first assumptions of the man prove correct, his clothes are expensive and tailored and his face is straight and aquiline. Handsome in the most classic way, an adonis among humans. Louis bites his lip and rubs his hands along his biceps self-consciously. He’s older than Louis originally estimated, around his mid-thirties if the slight grays decorating his hair are any indicator. 

H looks down at him and smiles around the cigarette in his mouth. “Darling,” he holds out an open hand, which Louis takes happily. He pulls him in closer and wraps an arm around Louis’ shoulders, shielding him from the cold. Louis looks up at him with parted lips and wide eyes, completely forgetting that H holds his coat in his other arm. 

\--

Together they wait for their Uber in the cold, H rubbing soothing circles into the skin of Louis’ arms and pressing soft kisses to his hair. Louis snuggles in closer and drops his own kiss against H’s pec, now covered by an expensive woolen coat. 

When the car arrives, H holds the door open for him, letting him enter before climbing in behind him. Their hands remain linked the entire ride to H’s home, held close to his face where he can lick and nip at the pulse in Louis’ wrist, making his breath hitch every time. 

“You are so beautiful,” he mumbles into Louis’ ear, over and over again. 

The driver is quiet, doesn’t even try to make conversation, just lets the soft music play in the air. Finally, they arrive at a classic house, a long drive and an expensive car parked in front of a double car garage. There are tall pillars around the front of the house and the entrance holds two large double doors decorated with elaborate stained glass. 

Louis jumps out of the car with an awed look, thinking of his small apartment and the dirty dishes stacking up in the sink, his three foster kittens and their three litter boxes taking up all of the room in his tiny laundry closet. He suddenly wants to hide away, melt back into the forest surrounding the home and never see H again. 

The car drives off behind them, leaving Louis stranded. 

Noticing his sudden reluctance, H turns to Louis with a concerned look. “What’s the matter, darling?” H asks him, raising a hand and rubbing soft circles into Louis’ cheekbone with his thumb. 

“I-” Louis stutters, suddenly intimidated by this man, “I don’t know.” 

“Are you nervous?” 

Louis wets his lips, “I- maybe?” He’s not sure why he’s suddenly aware that H obviously comes from money. He’d offered to buy Louis’ evening earlier at any price, he reminds himself. The man obviously has no issues with his finances. “I guess I wasn’t expecting,” he waves vaguely in the direction of the mansion, “all of _this_.” 

“Ah,” H makes a sound of acknowledgment, “I could see how this could seem like a bit much. Why don’t we go inside and you can take a bath and relax, hm?” 

Louis acquiesces easily at the pressure that H puts at the base of his spine, leading him forward and into the grand home. They make their way up a grand staircase and into the master bedroom, a California king-size bed taking up most of the space in the middle of the room, along with a few dressers and a desk in the corner. 

H leads him to one of the doors, pushing it open to reveal a regal bathroom with a large corner tub. Different bottles of shampoo, bubble baths and body scrubs litter the side of the tub. Louis notices with glee that his favourite body scrub is included. H smiles when he sees his eyes light up and he chuckles. “Why don’t you start the bath, beautiful boy? I’ll grab us a few towels.” 

Louis nods eagerly and bends over the tub to turn the golden taps. As the water flows freely from the lion head spout mounted on the wall, Louis sighs and rests his cheek in one hand. The tub fills slowly and Louis grabs a bottle of strawberry bubble bath, pouring the soap into the water and watching the bubbles grow. 

H returns with towels as promised and watches from the door as Louis trails a dainty hand through the water. “What are you doing, darling?” He says, startling the boy, “Aren’t you going to get in?” 

Louis looks up at him with shining eyes, “Are you going to get in with me?” he asks. 

H gives him a fond smile and tilts his head to the side. “If that’s what you want,” he tells him. Louis nods shyly, standing and fingering the hem of his dress. 

H smiles again and then shucks his shirt off unceremoniously, letting it fall to the floor before starting on the belt tied neatly around his hips. Louis holds out a manicured hand. “Wait,” he blurts, “Let me do it for you.” 

H looks up at him from beneath hooded lips, a smirk painting his lips, “Alright, darling,” he agrees, letting his hands fall to his sides. His hips are canted forwards cockily, a confident and powerful stance that has Louis’ knees threatening to collapse beneath him. 

Walking forward, he presses a hand against the large buckle of H’s belt, nimbly pulling the leather out of the buckle and pulling it free from the loops of his slacks. Louis licks his lips hungrily when he notices the impressive bulge snaked down one side of his slacks, snug against his thigh. 

Rubbing his thighs together, Louis slowly lowers himself to the cold tile of the bathroom. On his knees in front of the man, H looks much larger. Both the breadth of his shoulders and the bulge in his pants send Louis spiraling, heat blooming in the pit of his stomach. His thin fingers play with the zipper of his slacks, not quite pulling yet. H groans at his teasing, placing a hand in Louis’ soft locks and tugging slightly. 

“Baby,” he moans as Louis finally pulls the zipper down, the rest of his pants coming with it until he’s standing in front of a kneeling Louis with his bare cock exposed, hard and leaking. The bulbous mushroom tip is red and angry, plush and slick with precum. It hardens further when Louis raises a hand to wrap around the shaft, pumping slowly and licking at the slit. “ _Fuck_ , baby,” H grunts. 

He reaches down and shuts the tap off, plunging the bathroom in silence aside from their panting breaths and pounding hearts. Louis inhales shakily at the heated look in H’s eyes, his own cock hardening further beneath the satin of his dress. Any arousal that had disappeared in the back of the Uber comes back full force when H bends down and grabs him by the back of the neck, hauling up to his feet. 

“H,” Louis gasps, one hand grasping at his forearm, strong and corded with toned muscle. “I can’t.” 

“Can’t what, darling boy?” H asks him, bending forward and licking a wet stripe along the length of Louis’ throat. He tilts his head and kisses at the pulse point in his neck, nipping and sucking, no doubt leaving a mark. Louis pants in response and he moves on to the empty skin of his shoulder, placing another purple mark on the pale flesh. “Words,” he demands. 

“I can’t wait,” Louis grinds out between sharp inhales, “ _Please_ , fuck me now.” 

H looks up sharply at that, eyes going dark with feral promise. In a flash, Louis has been stripped of his dress, the black fabric fluttering to the floor and joining the rest of their clothing. He’s standing in the bathroom in just his lace panties but H doesn’t spare a second to admire him, pulling those off too and hauling Louis up by his thighs. 

Letting out a startled noise, Louis wraps his arms and legs around him. His cock rubs against the taut skin of H’s abs and Louis moans into his neck, flitting his tongue out for a taste. 

Louis looks back at the steaming bath wistfully but quickly forgets about it when H begins pressing his fingers into the skin of his ass, massaging and pulling at his cheeks. A single digit passes dryly against his hole, making him whimper and clench. 

“Fuck me,” Louis pleads. 

“Baby,” H grunts, slowly lowering him onto the mattress, “One thing, before we start.” 

Louis thrashes his arms and whines, “What?” 

“Your name, darling.” H smiles down at him and pushes his fringe away from his face tenderly, “What’s your name?” 

“Oh,” Louis says, “It’s Louis.” 

Instead of a normal smile, he receives a full-blown grin in response, eye crinkle and all, “Louis,” H breathes reverently, making shivers dance down his spine, “Beautiful.” 

Louis blushes and pulls his legs up, knocking his knees together. He knows he blushes with his whole body when he gets embarrassed and now is not different. H’s eyes trail down his face to his chest all the way down to his stomach, where his small cock is laying, hard and forgotten. Licking his lips, H pushes at his legs and Louis lets them fall to the side. H pushes between them, making his home in the space between his thighs. “Louis,” he repeats, tasting his name on his tongue again. 

Louis thrusts his chest out, arching his back as H lowers himself and presses a few wet kisses to the soft skin of his chest, slowly moving sideways until he lands on one of his nipples. Licking and pulling at the nub with his teeth, H sucks until it’s sore and Louis is squirming beneath him before switching to the other and repeating the process. 

Louis’ small cock is curved upwards toward his belly, a steady stream of precum leaking from the tip. “Please, sir,” he pleads, arms wrapping around H’s head and pulling him back towards his sore and puffy nipple. He arches and sighs into the stinging pain, tangling his fingers in the curls on top of H’s head. 

“Think you can come from this?” H presses the question into the tacky skin of his chest, along with a small kiss. 

Louis bites his lip and shakes his head, loving the constant stimulation on his chest, but knowing he needs more to crest over the edge of his orgasm. “Need more,” he mumbles lazily. 

“Yeah?” H pulls back from his chest, rolling over to lie on his back. He pulls Louis over until he’s straddling his stomach, one leg on each side of his waist, “Need someone to touch your little clit?” He wraps his hand around Louis’ dick and pumps slowly, drawing a keen from the boy’s throat. He falls forward, planting his hands on H’s chest for support. 

He shakes his head. 

“No?” H looks at him with sadistic curiosity, pulling his hand away. He presses his palm to Louis’ neck, pressing the tip of his thumb to his lips, “Something in your pretty mouth, then?” He presses in and Louis wraps his tongue around the thick digit, sucking happily at the taste of his salty skin. 

Adjusting his hand around Louis’ jaw, H presses in two more fingers, pumping them in and out of mouth. Slobber and lipgloss coats Louis’ chin as he fingerfucks Louis’ throat, pressing further until Louis chokes. Tears stream down his cheeks and he closes his eyes, allowing H to press the pads of his fingers against the back of his tongue. 

After a bit, he shakes his head. 

Retracting his fingers, H wipes them down on the bedsheet and looks up at Louis with a smirk. “No?” he says again. He grips Louis’ hips tightly in both hands, no doubt leaving bruises and marks, “Need something more, baby?” 

Louis whines and nods, bouncing slightly on his lap. “Yes, sir,” he begs, “Please.” 

“What do you want, darling boy?” H asks him, looking up at him with a lazy smile, “I’ll give you anything you want. Name your price.” 

Humming coyly, Louis leans forward and traces a small heart pattern into H’s muscled chest, “Want,” he starts, pausing to look up at the man through his lashes, “want you to eat me out.” 

“You like that?” H glides his hands around to pull at Louis’ ass, hiking him up further on his stomach. Louis moans and nods. He’s pressing his fingers deeper into his cheeks, “Like getting all sloppy and loose? Open and ready for my cock, wet with my spit. You’re all mine, aren’t you, darling? Marked with my lovebites, my spit, my _cum_.” 

And he’s speaking nonsense, dirty talk that probably means nothing to him, but it has Louis seizing in place, grinding down hard against H’s body. He’s close, he realizes, on the precipice of orgasm just from the promise of H eating him out and getting him ready for his cock. He nods desperately and digs his nails into H’s chest. 

“How about you come up here and get it, then?” H orders. Louis looks up with wide eyes at the prospect, another shudder running through him until it reaches the tips of his toes. He crawls forward over H’s body, stopping briefly when their faces are aligned. 

Louis licks his lips and bends down to connect their lips. H groans into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist and holding him in place, taking complete control. Louis opens up easily for him, submitting and flowering under his control. His tongue pushes and licks along Louis’ mouth. Pulling back, H presses another quick kiss to his lips before swatting at his ass. 

Louis jumps and blushes, continuing to crawl over H’s body until he’s hovering over his face. Hands gripping at the large, regal headboard, Louis looks down at H beneath him. The man has his hands wrapped around Louis’ thighs. “Ready, darling?” he prompts him.

Lightning still dancing in his veins, Louis nods and lowers himself. His ass rests against H's mouth for a moment before there’s a wet strip against his hole and his grip on the top of the headboard tightens. H continues, mercilessly, to lap and suck at Louis’ rim. He blows cool air against the pucker before starting to lick happily around the rim, and eventually pressing his tongue until the relaxed hole. 

Grinding down against the assault, Louis bites his lip to hold in a loud moan. He feels his entire body jolt H presses the pad of his finger against the wet hole. “Don’t hold back, baby,” H tells him, his voice raspy and deep with arousal. Louis doesn’t, letting moan after moan tumble out of him with each swipe of his tongue. Soon, the room begins to feel heavy and constricting and Louis knows he’s about to cum. 

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” he cries.

His body snaps, going taut and then lax within the same moment, as he bursts into a thousand pieces of stardust. His cum lands on the headboard, some of it coating his tummy. Panting through ragged breaths, Louis reaches down and grabs a chunk of H’s curls, using his grip to grind down harder against his mouth as he rides his orgasm. 

Eyes going black with stars, Louis falls over and lands on the mattress next to H. The man turns over immediately, picking Louis up and cradling him in the curve of his body. Vibrations and electric shocks run through Louis’ toes and he rests a hand against H’s muscular stomach, trailing a downward path. 

“There’s no need, darling,” H whispers into his ear. 

Louis blinks his eyes open and looks down, mouth dropping open when he sees the mess of semen and sweat coating H’s stomach. He looks up, “You-” 

“You,” H interrupts him, turning Louis over and hovering above him, “are a marvel.” 

“I’m,” Louis fishmouths, “I’m nothing.” 

H laughs, as though Louis just said something hilarious, and shakes his head. He runs his fingers through Louis’ sweat-soaked hair and presses a fond kiss to the corner of his forehead, “You’re priceless, Louis. I’ll spend as long as it takes proving it to you.” 

Sleepiness pulls at his eyelids and before Louis can even think about arguing, he’s being pulled under. 

\--

The smell of food is what wakes Louis the next morning. 

He’s naked and alone in the large bed, moved over to the middle where the sheets are still warm and tangled in his feet. He reluctantly pushes himself to crawl across the large mattress and out of bed, but the smell of some kind of fried food has him moving.

He stops in the bathroom, using one of the spare toothbrushes he finds beneath the cabinets to brush his teeth and then washes his face. Eyeing the bruises and lovebites covering his chest and shoulders, Louis gives his reflection a satisfied smile, looking over his shoulder at the mottled fingerprints and marks that litter his hips. Pressing his own hands to his hips, his cock twitches at the size difference when the bruises on his hips go far beyond his own reach. 

Grabbing his panties and H’s shirt from last night, he throws it around his shoulders and only bothers with the bottom buttons. The shirt is long enough to cover his ass and large enough that it leaves the bruises that colour his collarbones on display. He pulls on the underwear and does a little growl motion when he notices that the black of the lace is visible through the white shirt. 

Closing the bedroom door behind him, Louis sneaks his way through the house, taking his time now to properly appreciate the architecture and decor. As he reaches the final stair, a body appears in one of the archways. 

H stands there with a spatula and a cheeky apron tied around his waist. “Good to see you’re finally awake,” he says with a small smile, though his eyes are a burning heat against Louis’ skin as they take him in. H walks closer, wrapping a hand around Louis’ waist and pulling him in. “You look amazing in my clothes, doll,” he murmurs against his lips before locking their lips together. 

Louis falls into the kiss as easily as he did yesterday, letting H take control. He wraps his arms around his neck and raises onto his tiptoes to deepen the kiss. Eventually, he pulls back and falls back to his feet, pressing his forehead against H’s chest, “You made breakfast?” he asks quietly, playing with the strap of the apron.

“Of course,” H says, pressing a large hand to the bottom of Louis’ spine and leading him into the large kitchen, “Anything for Princess.” 

Louis blushes and slaps his arm weakly. “Shut up,” he whines, “I’m not a princess.” 

H brings him to a small kitchenette table and pulls out a chair for him to sit in, pushing it in as he does. “Now wait here, doll,” he tells him, rubbing his thumb along the curve of Louis’ cheekbone, “I’ll get your plate. Tea or coffee?” 

Louis sighs happily, feeling properly pampered for the first time in years, maybe even decades. “Tea, please,” he requests. 

H places a large plate filled to the brim with food in front of him along with a delicate teacup on a matching saucer. The pot of tea is placed in the middle of the table and H sets the second spot for himself in the chair next to Louis’. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Louis whispers in awe. 

“Eat up, Louis,” he’s told with a fond smile. Not waiting any longer, Louis digs in. The greasy food takes the edge off of the minor hangover that plagued him and the fresh fruit cleans his palette and leaves him feeling refreshed and awake. The tea gives him a flushed feeling, his cheeks heating up to match when he realizes that H is watching him eat. 

“What?” He asks, reaching up to feel his cheek, “Do I have something on my face?” 

H chuckles and reaches up to swipe at his bottom lip, letting his thumb linger. Louis lets his tongue flick out, wetting the tip of his finger. “Louis,” H warns him, “Don’t start something you can’t finish.” 

Louis pushes his seat back and settles into H's lap, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck again. “Who says I can’t finish?” Louis says with a sly smile, “I think that’s more of an area of worry for you, old man.” 

H lets his jaw drop, “Old man?” he demands, “I’ll have you know that 34 is not old.” 

Louis giggles into his shoulder and scratches his blunt nails against H’s scalp. “It is when you’re 24,” he argues, “No, no. You look great for your age.” 

H looks down at him with a glint of mischief in his eyes. “Darling,” he says in a warning tone. Louis feels butterflies erupt in his stomach, “I’m going to count down from ten and by zero, you’d better be face down, ass up on the bed in the master bedroom.” 

Louis tilts his chin up. “And if I’m not?” he breathes out, excitement making his voice high and thin. 

“Then you won’t get to come,” H threatens him with a cocky grin. Louis wets his lips, trying to gauge how serious he is, finding nothing but honesty and sadistic pleasure at the thought in his eyes. Louis sucks his bottom lip between his teeth. 

H gently thumbs at it, pulling his bottom lip free and pressing his mouth to Louis’ in a sweet kiss before pulling back. “Ten. nine,” he starts counting down. 

Eyes going wide, Louis practically jumps off of H’s lap before he turns and dashes out of the room, climbing the stairs two at a time. He can hear the faint, “Six, five,” coming from the kitchen. Hysterical giggles spill from his lips as he almost slips turning the corner into the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him to try and add a few extra seconds. He climbs onto the bed and drops onto his elbows, ass up, just as the door slams open behind him. Footsteps creep into the room and Louis tries as hard as he can to not let out a gasping breath.

Chest heaving with the lingering adrenaline, Louis whines when he feels H’s hand drift gently across the back of his thighs. “Excellent, Louis,” H’s praise feels like the warm glow of a campfire on his skin after a long night. Louis preens, pressing his ass back into the man’s palm, “You did so good for me, darling.” 

Louis whines, high in his throat, “For you,” he breathes. 

H hums, deep and steady. Louis feels himself fall farther forward when a finger brushes against his lace-covered hole. Holding his breath, he holds another whimper when it happens again, this time the finger pushes in a bit, pressing the soft lace against Louis’ entrance. “Gorgeous, doll,” H speaks softly, his finger just a gentle ghost of a touch. 

“More,” Louis begs, pulling at the sheets. 

“Anything you wish for,” H promises him. There’s a soft clicking sound and then the hand comes back against his ass, gentle and increasingly familiar. Louis’ panties are gently pulled for his hips and left around his thighs as a weak restraint. 

Then, there’s a wet finger prodding at his hole. Massaging and teasing at the rim, still relaxed and slightly damp from H’s treatment of it last night. Louis can feel his knees buckle beneath him, not expecting the nerves around his hole to still be so sensitive. 

Something else, just as wet presses against the finger and Louis realizes he’s being licked out again. The feeling quickly overwhelms him and, with high moans tumbling from his lips, Louis grinds back against the assault, begging for more. 

“Fuck,” he can hear himself saying, “More, sir, _please_. I need your cock.” 

Deeming his hole properly lubricated and loosened after a few more minutes and a lot more lube, H presses a hand against Louis’ back and pushes him down even further, stretching the arch of his back into obscenity. “Doll,” he groans, the sound muffled by his other hand, “You were made for me, baby.” 

Louis whimpers, arching his back even further and pushing his ass out in invitation. “ _H_ ,” he whines. The man pets down his back a few times, the skin soaked in a heated, sticky sweat. Louis throws his head back when he feels the blunt head of H’s cock press against his opening, clawing at the sheets as he pushes in ever-so-slowly. 

It’s almost torture, waiting for his big cock to push in all the way. Louis knows he can take it, has taken similar before, but knowing that this man promised to treasure him, to treat him like a princess, has Louis wanting nothing more than to prove to him that he deserved such things. He wants to be good, _so good_ , for H. 

Finally, there’s a groan above him and the press of H’s muscular hips against his ass nudges him forward on the bed. “Fuck, Princess,” comes from above him in a deep, growling voice. Louis feels himself leak at the tone of his voice alone. 

“Please, sir,” Louis pants into the sheets, feeling full and surrounded as H leans over him, arms braced on both sides of his body, “fuck me, _fuck me._ ” 

One of the hands beside him lifts and places itself on his hip. Louis shivers when he feels the sharp pain of those thick fingers no doubt fitting perfectly against the bruises from the previous night. Holding onto his hip tightly, H draws back. The drag of his cock against Louis’ walls has him calling out. The violent push back into his hole, the bulbous cockhead brushing up against his prostate, has him crying out and grasping blindly at the sheets. 

Hips thrusting nonstop, H is growling above him, about how good he feels, how beautiful he looks full with his cock. Louis is unable to speak, the constant rhythmic pounding of cock in and out of his body has him gasping for air. The obscene slap of H’s balls against Louis’ perineum has him blushing and the squelch of lube and precum mixing inside of him has him biting his lip to keep back the cries, which are then punched out of him by H’s thick cock. 

Louis whimpers when H pulls out completely to flip him over on his back. He has no time to wonder before he’s being pounded into again. Wrapping his arms around H’s neck, he pulls him forward and presses their chests together. One large hand sneaks down and grabs at Louis’ thigh, hiking it up and pressing it to H’s side. The new angle allows H to spear directly at the small bundle of nerves hidden within him and Louis cries out again when he stops thrusting, grinding instead against his prostate. 

“Shit, fuck,” Louis babbles in a broken voice. Tears are flowing down his face freely and he can taste the saltiness in his mouth, “H, please, sir. Let me _cum_ , _ah_!”

“ _Baby_ ,” H mumbles, his own voice is shattered, rough and deep, “Fuck, you’re so fucking good for me, doll.” 

“Kiss me,” Louis pleads through his tears. H complies readily, swooping down and connecting their lips together in a sloppy, messy kiss. It’s wet and salty with Louis’ tears, their lips barely meeting in any kind of coordination. It’s just the press of lips against lips, sliding against each other in shared intimacy. 

H slides his hand away from Louis’ thigh to wrap around his cock, stroking once, twice, three times. Louis feels himself fall off the edge, crying out as his orgasm shatters him into pieces, starbursts covering his vision. He’s barely cognisant of H following soon after, fucking into his pliant body until he reaches his own climax. 

Louis, still broken into tiny shards is slowly put back together. Floating in nothing, he can hear H’s voice and he reaches up towards it. His eyes flutter open. H is lying above him with a fond smile, “Good?” he asks. 

“So fucking good,” Louis says, still a little loopy. He pets a hand down H’s face, letting it fall to his pecs, “Thank you.” 

“Anytime, doll,” H jokes. Louis wishes he had enough energy to give him a small slap against the arm, but he settles for a judging look. It has the intended effect, H lifting his hands up in apology. 

“Are you going to kick me out?” Louis mumbles into the pillow beneath his head. His fingers are still tracing small shaped into the wide expanse of H’s bicep. He starts with a heart, which soon morphs into some kind of bastardized star shape. H presses an open palm against Louis’ cheek and forces him to look up at him. His eyes are serious. 

“Darling,” he says, “if I had it my way, neither of us would ever leave this house.” 

Louis blushes and looks away. “I can’t believe you thought I was a prostitute.” 

H groans and flops over onto his back, letting his arms splay out on either side. Louis giggles and adjusts himself so that his head is resting on his bicep and his hand is curled against his chest. “Please never mention this to anyone,” H holds out a pinky. 

Louis smiles and nods, linking their pinkies together, “I promise.” He crosses his fingers behind his back. Wetting his lips, Louis raises himself onto his elbow to look down at H. 

“What is it, darling?” H asks him, rubbing a thumb against Louis’ temple and down his face. Louis blinks down at him. 

“I still don’t know your name.” 


End file.
